


Flip a Coin

by Anyonewithaheartbeat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyonewithaheartbeat/pseuds/Anyonewithaheartbeat
Summary: What happens when Bellamy and Clarke go on a scarveger hunt?





	Flip a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for once in my life beated,by my best friend who I love with all of my heart ( who deserves an award for trying to make this seem legit ). So be kind and enjoy the ride.

The tree was up, presents under and memories to be made. Yet Clarke just want it to be over already. She took her sister Octavia’s kids to see Santa and was asked for what she wanted. She freaked out and said all her bills to be paid. But really, all she wanted was her dad to be around for one more Christmas. Just one more. If there could be any gift under that tree it would be his presence. That's the only gift that would suffice. 

Then, on the car radio asking about what you would do with one wish. Know again that necromancy is out of the question you can't bring someone back from the dead unless it's vampire diaries. It's just like the entire month of December this fog had been creeping in. She wanted less and less to do with either her friends and the holidays. Freaking out at the slightest inconvenience. Hating all of the holidays parties but she would still go to them. Nothing made her happy. Her phone was buzzing and she just let it go to voicemail; it didn't matter she'll deal with it later. Than it buzzed again, so she rolled her eyes and checked it. She had 10 missed calls from Bellamy. Lord if it's a butt dial he's dying tonight. 

She called him and said, “Bellamy Blake you better be bleeding or dying.” He responded with as much sass she gave him: “And I would be dead if you had been my only hope! I needed your help and You. Didn't. Respond. Clarke Griffin you need to pick up you dang phone for once in your life.” 

She huffed, “What on this blessed morning do you need Blake.”   
“I need you at my apartment about 1 hour ago. If I don't see you in 10 I'm draggin’ your butt no matter if you are in PJs or not. Your choice Griffen. 10 minutes”

Clarke had never gotten ready so fast in her life! Teeth brushed, shoes on, coat, keys, and phone, and door locked in the car in 5 and half minutes. 

She knocked on Bellamy's door as he was calling her . He answered the door as she denied his call. His face was a mix of annoyance and joy. 

“So you made it in time this time,” he said with a smirk.  
“Well after last time I tend to believe your threats.”  
He replied, “I did give you a warning... it was your choice to wear olaf PJ pants to a nice place to eat.”  
“See this is the point you should’ve told me and I actually would have been ready!” He answered, “What lesson would that teach you?” She huffed back. He had a point; she got her butt over here before she got literally dragged out of her apartment. 

“So you got me here, what do you want with me?” Bellamy just laughed and gave her a piece of paper with chopsticks attached--the kind from her favorite restaurant in Austin. The note said go here and you'll have to see where the day take us. She looked up and Bellamy was already grabbing his keys and she just followed him to the car.

“So, where to?” And she gave him the look that says you know where. All he said was, “Don't give me that look or I'll take you to Walmart.” That did it, so she told him the place. As they traveled she heard the pop radio playing in the background. No Christmas music, she realized with a smile, which was nice for a change.

They pull up in the parking lot and get a relatively good spot. Bellamy opened her car door and the restaurant door for her. She immediately goes to their spot; the round booth near the back. And sitting in the middle is a cat toy. But not just any cat toy--the one the humane society sold in order to get more revenue for the animal’s care. 

We get to look at cats???? Clarke squealed internally. They sat down and Bellamy ordered like civil person while Clarke shook with excitement. All she could think about was cute animals who need love and attention. She couldn’t really read Bellamy's face, but it didn’t matter right now. They ate their food and headed to the next destination.

They were about to head inside when Clarke saw something right by the door--it was one of those huge popcorn containers with the words “Next destination”. She picks it up and looks at Bellamy who laughs and says and says “Next stop. You can't ignore the sign Clarke.” She gives him a confused look, then just opens the doors to fluff heaven.

She immediately went for the kittens crawling up their cages and starts petting the two who are inside she see’s Bellamy trying to pet the cats but keep looking where the dogs are. She got up and started looking at the dogs and Bellamy is much more comfortable, telling them they are good girls and boys and he wants to take them all home. They stay there about an hour and then head to the theater. 

They didn't even check times they just went to the theater and looked that the options starting in 30 minutes and then they flipped a coin to see which movie they saw. Sometimes it was good sometimes it was very bad but gave them a chance to be silly and try new things. 

It was a semi decent movie that day. They left with popcorn and snack filled bellies. Bell grabbed her hand as they were walking to the car and spun her into his arms. The last clue was a long box. And in it was his messy handwriting. “Will you be mine?” The necklace was a crown that said princess with today's date on the back and Bellamy was looking at he had looked at the dogs at the shelter. Like he wanted to take her home and never leave her. 

She just shook her head yes and threw her arms around him. He caught her and her feet left the ground. They just held each other for a very long time. 

Then, gently, he put her on the ground. Then he put the necklace on her. He kissed her while one hand cupped her cheek and the other lightly touching the necklace. He whispered “you're mine now,” and then opened her door. He drove them back to his apartment and they just sat on the couch being them. 

She knew that he knew what today was. So he did what he had to do, he had made it the best possible day for her knowing it would be hard. These were the small things he always did, even though he didn’t have to do, he did them anyways and he didn't give up. She realized that's what Christmas should be: people doing the best they can with the best they have--not so much about presents.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank @KatMorningstar who is a great writer who made this fic possible with her words of inspiration and advice. ( Go check her out her writing is LEAGUES above mine). But for real thank you !


End file.
